


Two Rules

by starlightened



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Making Love, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: Rule number one: No kissing.Rule number two: You can't fall in love with me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com!

When you first met Cor, you didn’t really know what to make of him. His face was always turned downward in a scowl, his light blue eyes battle-hardened. He didn’t speak much of his past—not that it mattered to you or the other hunters, but he definitely gave off an aura of military leadership.

You found him attractive right away. He was older than your past lovers, but there was something in his authoritative nature that secretly drove you wild. You didn’t think to act on it for a while, figuring that he was wound too tight to even humour that kind of behaviour. 

It wasn’t until one day at camp, with the two of you alone, that you noticed he was staring at you. Not just a lingering glance, but actually staring at you as you tossed more sticks into the fire.

The ragged material of your tank top hung low against your breasts, giving him a clear view of your ample cleavage. You smirked at him, sitting up straight.

“See something you like?” you teased. You thought his face might have gotten a little red, but that could have been the glow of the fire playing tricks on you.

He stayed silent, but didn’t move his eyes from yours.

You got up and walked towards him, hips deliberately swaying with each step. “Look,” you leaned over to him, one hand on the back of his lawn chair, the other hiking up this thigh. “We can fuck if you want. No questions asked, no feelings, none of that lovey-dovey crap. Just two people giving in to primal urges. But if we do, you have to follow my rules.”

Cor gulped slowly. “And what are those?” he asked, his deep voice stirring something carnal within you.

“No kissing,” you answered, standing up and heading towards the tent, casting him a cursory glance over your shoulder. “And no falling in love with me.”

He took you that night, pinning you down against the bedroll from behind. His body was solid against your back, his low grunts mixing with your wanton cries as he pounded into you and released all of his anger and frustration into each stroke.

When you came, you saw stars. He released onto your back, but had the common courtesy to help you clean up afterward. Once you were done, you went to your separate sleeping bags and went to sleep. 

It was a simple arrangement. Whenever you went on hunts together, you’d fuck as a way to drain the additional adrenaline after a fight. Sometimes Cor wouldn’t even wait to get you back to camp. He would just grab you by the waist and throw you up against a boulder or a tree and take you in the open, something that had you screaming for him within seconds. 

Cor wasn’t much of a gentle lover with you, though you occasionally saw a softer side of him—how his hands would soften against you as he lowered you to the ground, how careful he was when he would help you clean up after one of your trysts. You saw it in his eyes when you were apart and would meet up again at Hunter HQ, how his brow would soften just slightly when he saw your face.

You hated to admit it, but every time you saw him, your heart would flutter just a little bit. You cursed the Six. This wasn’t your arrangement…you were the one that set the rules, and you were determined to follow them. 

But at night, when you were alone and your hands would start to wander, you thought of his hands all over you, touching gently, caressing you in the dark. You thought of his lips on every inch of you, of him making love to you rather than just the carnal fucks you’d come to know. And every night, your eyes would shoot wide open and you’d curse the Six all over again.

One night, you came back to Hunter HQ after a particularly brutal hunt. You went to collect your bounty, clutching at the wound at your side. You’d taken a potion but it was the only one you had left, and killer wasps were no easy target, especially when you were on your own.

Cor saw you limping towards the motel and immediately came to your side. 

“Come on,” he said, leading you by the waist. “Let me help you.”

When you got to your room, he sat you on the edge of your bed. He got a wash cloth and a pail of lukewarm water and started cleaning the dirt from your skin. He gave you another potion and you downed it, feeling the gash at your side starting to close up.

He wiped the sweat and grime off your face, and you had the chance to really look into his eyes. They were the colour of a frozen lake, the lightest blue you’d ever seen. The fine lines on his face didn’t seem as pronounced because he wasn’t frowning for once, just carefully looking at you to make sure he’d gotten all of the dirt from your features. His touch was so gentle as he handled you, and you felt your heartbeat quicken as the damp washcloth traced your jawline.

“I thought I lost you today,” Cor said, finally breaking the silence. “Dave told me that you were supposed to be back hours ago. When you hadn’t returned, I began to worry.”

You were at a loss for words. He continued.

“It was my duty once, to protect the King of Lucis. I was the Marshal of the Crownsguard…The Immortal, they called me. A foolish name for a foolish man.” He sighed, dropping the cloth into the pail. “When Insomnia fell, King Regis told me to ensure that his son continued his legacy. He was the Chosen One, and needed to restore peace to the world.”

“Cor…”

“I could not save him,” he said finally, in a low voice. “I could not prevent the attack on the King I swore to protect. I should have been there, offered my sword and my life to protect him, but he sent me away. I lost a friend when the empire took the Crown City.” He looked up at you. “I had feared, when word came that you hadn’t come back, that I had lost something more.”

You stared into his eyes, tears blurring your vision. “Cor…”

He turned so that he was fully facing you, his eyes searching your face. After a moment, he asked, “Can I kiss you?”

You nodded and, almost hesitantly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours. Your hands went up to cradle the back of his head, holding him there as you parted your lips and let his tongue explore your mouth. His lips were soft against yours, softer than you had expected, and moved with a tenderness you’d never experienced before.

You weren’t sure when it happened, but your back came into contact with the softness of the sheets and Cor’s solid frame loomed over you. You pushed at the lapels of his jacket, your lips still connected, and he shucked it off before sitting up to discard the rest of his clothes. You quickly did the same, tossing your shirt over your head and dragging your shorts and panties down and wiggling out of them.

You’d been with Cor many times before this, but it felt like this was the first time you were seeing each other. His calloused hands ran along the side of your body and you shuddered, his touch alone enough to send shivers rolling up and down your spine. He used one arm to support himself as he leaned over you, the other coming up to squeeze your breast, massaging it gently.

Your eyes closed and you moaned quietly against his lips as he did the same for your other breast as well. His hand dipped lower and lower, and you jolted slightly at the feeling of his fingers teasing your slick entrance. You were almost embarrassed at how ready you were for him, but then two of his fingers slid easily inside you and your head lolled back against the pillow. 

Cor worked his fingers in and out of you as you became a trembling mess in his hands. He added another finger, and then the sensation of his thumb rubbing against your clit became too much to handle. You opened your mouth to moan and he muffled it with a kiss, his tongue fighting yours for dominance as you rode out your orgasm.

He pulled his hand away and looked you in the eyes as he lifted his fingers, slick with your arousal, and sucked them into his mouth. You panted at that and pushed him so that he was flat on his back and you were straddling his lap.

You grabbed his cock and pumped it slowly, your hand barely able to close around its circumference. He watched you intensely, his eyes the clearest they’d ever been. You maintained eye contact with him as you lifted yourself up to line yourself up, and slowly sank down, a gasp escaping your lips as you felt him fill you up.

Once you were seated to the hilt, you placed your hands on his chest for leverage. He gripped your thighs, nails digging into your skin, and pulled you forward, signalling for you to move. You rolled your hips against his, taking him slow and deep, revelling in the feeling of complete bliss. 

His hands came to your waist and up to your breasts, palming them as you bounced on his lap. Your hair fell forward into your face and he reached up to tuck it behind your ear, a gesture that was so intimate that it made your heart swell.

“Cor,” you whispered, feeling that sense of urgency in your core. “I’m gonna come.”

“Then come,” he panted, urging you to move faster against him. His hips thrust upwards, fucking you from below, and his hand came to rub fast circles against your clit. You threw your head back as your orgasm hit you like a ton of bricks, screaming out his name as your walls clenched around him.

Once you came down, you saw that familiar look of concentration on his face. He hadn’t come yet—he wanted to see you lose control first. He sat up and pulled you so that you were chest to chest and kissed you, his hands tangling in your hair as he bucked into you again.

In an instant, you were on your back and he was on you again. He guided your legs to wrap around his waist, and pumped you a few times experimentally. You licked your fingers and lowered your hand to your clit, whimpering out his name as you coaxed the aftershock of your previous orgasm to the forefront, trembling underneath him as he stilled above you.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to your neck, just below your ear. “Too damn beautiful for someone like me.”

You opened your mouth to protest when he nearly pulled all the way out just to thrust fully into you, earning a wanton cry from your lips.

His cock was heavy and hot within you as it stretched you to your limit, grazing the sensitive skin within as he deliberately made his strokes slow and purposeful. It was exactly like how you’d imagined he’d take you in your dreams—long, powerful thrusts that had you clawing at his back and unravelling underneath him.

The headboard banged against the wall with every push, and you felt that wave of tension building slowly inside of you once more.

He was being so patient, so attentive. You stroked the short hair at the nape of his neck and whispered to him, “Let go.”

He captured your lips in a kiss before bearing down on you. He buried his head in the crook of your neck and started moving faster, thrusting hard and upwards to stimulate your g-spot. You could feel the base of his cock starting to swell as he fucked you relentlessly, chasing the release that he so craved.

“Cor,” you moaned, gripping his face in your hands as sweat dotted his brow. “Come inside me. Please. I need to feel you.”

He looked dumbfounded for a second but gently kissed you before bearing down and speeding up his thrusts even more. The headboard slammed violently against the wall as he drove into you with all of his might, and a loud groan escaped his lips as he came hard, his length pumping into you to milk every drop.

The swell of his cock and the sensation of him bursting within you was enough for you to fall with him off the edge, keening loudly as your back arched off the bed. Your breasts pressed along his muscled chest, and he held you there as you exposed your most vulnerable selves to one another.

Once you’d both come down from your highs, Cor rolled off of you, but held you close. You faced him, running your fingers gently across his brow. In all the time you knew him, you’d never seen him so at peace.

You didn’t hesitate. “I love you.”

You saw Cor smile. Genuinely smile, for the first time. “I thought you said you weren’t allowed to fall in love with me,” he teased.

You rolled your eyes, but smiled. “I said that _you_ weren't allowed to fall in love with _me_. Your memory is failing you, old man.”

He tugged you closer, looking like he didn’t have a care in the world. He pressed a kiss to your forehead and said, “Well, looks like we broke that rule, too.”


End file.
